Head Over Heels
by Aislinn Cailin
Summary: (One-Shot Standalone. Raiting just to be safe.) He had always loved her. Will he finally be able to tell her though?


**Head Over Heels  
One-Shot Standalone**

**Author Note: **Just a quick little ficlet I whipped up from a plot bunny that jumped into my head the previous day. Any constructive criticism would be very much appreciated. If you flame without making a reason why (E.g. 'Your story sucks' or some crap like that), it'll be laughed at. If you want to flame, tell me what's wrong with the story first. Anyway, enjoy.

Also, to calaan4rfr, thank you very much for the CC. I apologize for taking quite a while to update it again, but I did take it into consideration. ) Thank you very, very much!

My sweaty palms gripped the door's strong iron handle. Failing to pull it back, I wiped my hands on my pants and tried again. A huge blast of chatter and noise met me as I stepped inside one of the many hallways of Roscoe High. Glancing at my watch, which hung on my left wrist, I found it was around ten minutes until Homeroom.

A lump rose in my throat, as I looked around for my target. The many faces I scanned through faded out as I spotted her. She was like the moon on a starlight night.

She was at her locker, turning the lock's wheel. She tried to pull it, but the lock didn't budge. _35-22-49_, I told her silently. I had found out and memorized the combination long ago. She banged her knee against the locker door in frustration. I prayed she didn't hurt her leg.

I studied her face, though I didn't need to. Every inch, every line of her body was burned into my memory. Her soft, lovely face, topped with hair that spilled out beautifully. She was not like most girls in Roscoe High: mature, skinny with lean curves, and usually very tall and pretty or very short and cute. She was average; average height, average weight, someone who wasn't incredibly childish yet fun to be around at the same time. I don't know how the others didn't fall in love with her. What was there to not like?

I could close my eyes, and imagine her standing in front of me. I could imagine my lips closing in on her full ones. I would often imagine how it would be like to tell her. She would be standing there, with our friends, while I came up, and pressed my mouth to hers. I would dip her down and hold her tight, like the famous scenes in a Renaissance movie. She would tell me she loved me too, and our life would start from there. We'd grow old together, living happily. I would always imagine that happening. Not today, however. Today I was going to make it a reality.

_What have you done to me_? I asked her through my mind, knowing she would never answer. _How have you made me fall in love with you?_

A lot of people knew I loved her, and a lot tried to convince me out of it. They said it wasn't love; it was merely lust or a crush. I knew different. Is it classified as a 'crush' when you spend every spare moment thinking about the person, worrying about their safety and well being? Is it lust when no matter what they do, good or bad, that you still love them? Isn't it love when you realize you can't find just one thing you love about them, because you love _everything _about them? After all, there shouldn't be a reason to love, should there? Looking logically, that means if the reason to why you love the person was taken away, no longer would you love him or her.

I gulped, my stomach twisting into a tight knot, as I made my way towards her. It was an effort walking, as every moment in which I put my leg down stretched like eternity. I soon realized my breath was coming out raggedly too.

I approached, and looked her over. She was wearing simple clothes; a light blue shirt with sleeves that stretched to her elbows and blue jeans. I longed to touch her soft, lovely hair and the curves of her cheek.

She turned around, smiling as she acknowledged me. My head started spinning and my heart started thudding so hard in my chest, I was sure that people a million miles away could hear it. I felt my blood thunder through my veins, as I looked at her. Her divine face was in such close proximity to my own.

"I – " I began. I couldn't speak; my mouth turned paper dry. I tried to gulp, though it was useless. Not a drop of saliva was left.

"I – " I tried again. _Come on,_ I told myself. _Just two more words!_

"You what?" she asked, her voice lovelier than any angel's.

"I – " I took a deep breath. I would do this.

"I…I'm really glad we're friends," I managed to choke. I couldn't do it. There were so many complications. What if she was afraid or uncomfortable around me? What if this destroyed our friendship? I definitely didn't want that.

She smiled. She was always so caring, even when somebody did the most foolish or idiotic thins.

"I don't know why that took you so long to say," she replied. "But," she began, giving me a hug. I savored the moment, my arms tight around her. It was wonderful.

"I am too," she said. "You better hurry, though. There are only a few minutes until Homeroom." She said.

I smiled, the most of an answer I could manage. Walking weakly to my locker, I sighed inwardly. I was hoping today I could get it over with, but it seems it will have to wait. _I might not be sure when I'll tell you, _I told her silently. _But there's one thing I am sure of: I'm head over heels over you._

**Author Note: **Well, I can I say I tried. All reviews are appreciated. D (Except the stupid flames I mentioned above.)


End file.
